


Who Knew Baking Cookies Would Lead In This Direction

by MidnightPanda



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Cute, Established Relationship, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPanda/pseuds/MidnightPanda
Summary: Why do things start off innocent, but then turn into something sexual? It’s because some people, especially on Valentine’s Day, are horny and can’t control themselves.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Kujou Ten
Kudos: 3





	Who Knew Baking Cookies Would Lead In This Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Idolish7 doesn’t belong to me.

Tenn stares blankly at the instructions. Small chuckles escape my lips. His pink cat-like eyes trail over the paper and lips firmly press against one another. 

“It’s not that hard,” I tease. 

“It doesn’t look hard; but the moment we start baking, it’ll turn into a mess.” 

“Then I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen,” I vow, taking the paper from his delicate fingers. “Just follow my lead and these sugar cookies will be perfect.” 

I don’t need the instructions to make sugar cookies, but I want Tenn to be reassured and know how to do it. Making cookies was the easiest thing we could do to spend time on Valentine’s Day. My body feels light and relaxed whenever we spend time together. 

The ingredients are already neatly placed on the counter and all the equipment are off to the side. I grab the medium size bowl and instruct Tenn to grab the butter. Four sticks of butter are dropped into the bowl along with 2 cups of sugar. I stick the spatula in and pass it to Tenn. He looks at me like I just told him to save the world. 

“You’re supposed to mix it, dummy.” I grin and cup my right hand over his. The warmth of my skin holds his icy hand. “You’re hands are freezing.” 

I continue to help him until he gets into the rhythm. While Tenn is preoccupied, I gather the eggs and vanilla. 

“I think I’m done,” he hesitates, craning his neck at me. 

He got really close to what I was looking for. I mix the remaining batter and pass the eggs and vanilla to him. 

“Why are giving it to me?” 

“You’re the one cooking,” I smirk. “I’m just here for assistance.” 

He hesitantly cracks open the two eggs. A string of curses follow when the second egg unevenly breaks. Tiny shards of eggshells fall in and I lightly whisk the eggshells out and throw them in the trash. Before Tenn can add the vanilla, I snicker, “Don’t forget to wash your hands after handling eggs.” 

I take the initiative of adding two tablespoons of vanilla. My mouth waters at the sweet scent. I could stand here for the rest of my life and never get enough of this scent. I so badly want to lick the spatula clean, but the dough isn’t finished yet. 

“Add four teaspoons of baking powder.” 

He sighs and tries to get the perfect measurements. His face his the embodiment of concentration and focus. He’s eyeing the baking powder so hard; that if it was alive, it would be sweating. 

“Are you trying to interrogate the baking powder?” 

His cheeks flush scarlet as he jumps in surprise. His mixing is getting better. I prepare the flour and provide them two cups at a time. 

The atmosphere is relaxing and cozy. If I wasn’t baking, I would fall asleep. The grinding of the dough and thumps of the spatula hitting the bowl is nice. I feel like all my anxieties and worries are washing away. 

Tenn looks as flawless as ever, even when he struggling to mix the tough dough. His posture is elegant and physique perfect. His long pale legs are covered by the thin fabric of his black sweatpants. He manages to make sweatpants look stylish. His toes curl as he tries to ground himself. The thin muscles of his arms flex and make my face flash more than it should. It’s not helping that he’s wearing a pink tank top with an adorable panda face. I look down at my pink shorts and cheesy shirt that says “I bake because punching people is frowned upon.” I cover it in embarrassment. 

It’s sad to say, but I didn’t really have anything planned for Valentine’s Day. I thought of this last minute and threw on whatever clothes I could find. Tenn probably didn’t think too much about his outfit either, but everything just looks good on him. 

“Mitsuki,” he looks at me with all the love in the world, “you’re amazing.” 

“What?” I whisper in shock.

“You’re amazing. Stop trying to bring yourself down. I love you and your shirt. It’s cute, like you.” 

My face burns like the sun. The pounding of my heart feels like the very first time he confessed. A fond smile dances onto my face. I don’t need to speak for Tenn to understand how that made me feel. 

He holds up the bowl, “Is this done?” 

The consistency is perfect. I sprinkle flour over the counter and lift a ball of dough out of the bowl. The dough is warm and soft as I knead it into the counter. Using a rolling pin would be better, but I love feeling the dough in my hands. Eventually I pick up the rolling pin; but instead of using it, I give it to Tenn. 

“If you’re ever angry, cooking is a good way to relieve your stress. Sometimes.” 

Tenn looks like a child for the first time. His eyes sparkle as he rolls the dough out. I know Tenn didn’t have much of a childhood with taking care of Riku and studying to become an idol who can surpass Zero. I’m happy that he can experience things for the first time without having to feel some kind of responsibility. 

An assortment of cookie cutters line the extra space of the counter. There are hearts of all sizes, an arrow shot through a heart, and X’s and O’s. I love pressing the little shapes into the dough. I remember when Iori and I made Christmas cookies when Iori was 8. Every time Iori would cut out a shape, his eyes would glow. Warmth courses through my body as I recall the memory. 

“You’re really happy right now.” Tenn comments. 

“You remind me of Iori when we make cookies together. He’s always so happy when the little shapes get cut out.” I glance at Tenn and laugh, “There’s no need to jealous.” 

“I can’t help it.” 

I chuckle and continue to place the the shaped dough onto the baking tray. The oven is already prepared, so I shift the trays into the oven and set the timer for nine minutes. 

I honestly wouldn’t believe you if you said I would spend the next nine minutes making out on the couch with Tenn. My knees were beside his legs as I sat on his lap. His arms were around my waist while my hands cupped his face. Soft, petite lips kisses my nose, then the side of my mouth, until they finally pressed against my lips. It was like an electric shock traveling through my body. My face flushed and heart raced. The fluttering and heat increased in my stomach as soft kisses turned to deep kisses of desire. Our bodies were flushed against one another and we couldn’t comprehend the amount of time we had. Ghost like caresses ran around my waist and up my ribs. I could feel the intense panting and breathes as our bodies breathes in time. His tongue explores the inside of my mouth while his hands roam my thighs. Loud ringing echoes across the room and makes us pause. Thank God the timer rang before things escalated too much. 

I jump off Tenn and grab a pair of cat oven mitts. I cautiously open the oven and arrange the trays on the counter. The uncomfortable situation below is making it hard for me to walk. I collapse back onto the couch and lean my head on the arm rest. Tenn looks at me with pleading eyes. 

“We can’t,” I sigh. 

“Why not?” 

“Because we’re baking.” 

“But it’s going to take a while before the they cool down.” 

“Not enough to do it and get cleaned up.” The pleading, desire filled look is starting to dampen. “We can do it after. I promise.” 

“What do I do with this then?” He crosses his legs and stares at me. 

“I don’t know. Try and think about something disgusting or creepy. Or try to distract yourself. Like with decorating cookies.” I get up and walk to cupboard, gathering all the cookie icing I can find. 

“How are walking around like that?” 

“Barely. It hurts so fucking much,” I groan, as I peel the cookies off the tray and onto a plate. “Does it hurt for you?”

“No, it just feels weird. It probably hurts because you’re wearing shorts and I’m wearing sweats.” 

“If it doesn’t hurt, then come help me. I could do this all by myself, but we’re baking together.” 

“Hopefully nobody walks in,” Tenn mumbles as he walks towards me. 

He stands beside me as he gazes down at the cookies. Never in my life have I been more distracted. I know I told him to distract himself, but following that advice is much harder than I thought it would be. I will not be overcome by that feeling. I will fight against it. 

My brain is clouded as I decorate cookie after cookie. I don’t have to think very much about the design, so my brain is free to wonder. And wonder it shall. All I’ve been able to think about is Tenn. The situation down under hasn’t improved at all; it’s actually gotten worse. I will myself to focus on the pink and red icing I am currently using on this cookie. Maybe decorating isn’t the way to go. 

I shove half the cookie into my mouth and bite down. Flavor explodes and distracts me from my current predicament. I feel like a chipmunk. Cookie after cookie disappears into my mouth, and before I know it, we’re done. The soft brush of fingers slide along my lips. 

“You had crumbs on your lips,” he says, fondness dripping from his lips. 

I surge my face upwards and capture his lips by surprise. Strong arms encircle my waist while my hands drape across his shoulders. A soft noise escapes as our lips disconnect. I breathe against his lips and whisper, “I promised to do it later, if you still want that.” 

He nods and we quickly wrap up the cookies before Tenn leads me to my bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Characters may be OOC.


End file.
